1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer, in particular a personal computer, with a voice input/output system, for use as an integrated dictation system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to take dictation, normally two devices are required--a dictation recorder and a computer, particularly a personal computer, configured as a word-processor. A first person speaks into the dictation recorder, then a second person plays the recording back, typically through headphones, while transcribing the spoken words through a keyboard of a word-processor.
This process is disadvantageous in that a typical transcription recorder uses recording tape or other media which is not well-adapted to long-term storage or abuse. Indeed, the use of magnetic tape for acoustic recording is becoming an outdated technology in view of modern digital audio recording techniques.
However, the use of many modern computers, especially those equipped with digital audio equipment, may be too complex and intimidating for many office workers.
Furthermore, the use of two different pieces of electronic equipment is awkward in the dictation process.